1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel body of a double bearing reel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reel body of a round-shape double bearing reel that is mountable on a fishing rod and is configured to receive a fishing line wound around spool therein about a first axis perpendicular to the fishing rod.
2. Background Information
In general, a double bearing reel includes a reel body, a spool, a handle, and a rotation transmitting means. The reel body is attached to a fishing rod. The spool is rotatably supported in the reel body. The handle is disposed at one side of the reel body to rotate the spool. The rotation transmitting means transmits the rotation of the handle to the spool such that a fishing line may be draw in and wound around the spool. The reel body includes a pair of right and left side plates, a reel frame, and a pair of right and left side covers. The reel frame includes a pair of connecting members for connecting the right side plate with the left side plate. Each of the pair of right and left side covers covers corresponding sides of the reel frame. The connecting members are integrally formed with edge portions of the side plates and a fishing rod installation portion is provided with one of the connection member to attach the reel to the fishing rod.
Configurations of such a double bearing reel are known where a reel has a round shaped and is made of metal and where the reel body has a circular shape viewed from a side thereof. The round shaped reel has side covers and reel frame that are generally made by, for instance, a die-cast method or a forging method. Each of the pair of the side plates and the side covers have a circular shape viewed from the side and the outer surface of the reel body including, the connecting members, are subjected to cutting work typically by a lathe during the manufacturing process. As a result, the reel has a highly decorative and classy appearance.
A fishing rod installation portion is provided with this type of metallic reel body for mounting on the fishing rod. The fishing rod installation portion is fixed to the connecting members by caulking or bolting. Installation of the fishing rod installation portion occurs after manufacturing and cutting using a lathe of the various parts of the reel body because the installation portion does not have an outline that conforms to the circular or round shape of the reel body. In other words, the fishing rod installation portion cannot typically subjected to cutting work using a lathe together with the reel body.
As mentioned above, a conventional fishing rod installation portion for a round shaped reel having a metallic reel body is joined to the connecting member by caulking or using screws defining a joint portion. When the reel is attached to the fishing rod, a large force is applied to the joint portion when a fish is caught. Thus, sufficient strength is required at the joint portion to withstand the forces imparted by the fish. In order to obtain sufficient strength, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the portions defining the joint portion and, hence, it is difficult to reduce the weight of the reel or reduce the height dimensions of the upper portion of the reel body relative to the fishing rod (hereinafter referred to as a "low profile.") Also, since an additional member (the reel installation portion) attached to the reel body is used at the joint portion, it is difficult to obtain a classy, appealing appearance at the joint portion.